Other Half
by 50shadesofMrJ
Summary: Set after the end of The Odyssey. After everything, Odysseus finally comes home to his true soulmate. Lemon. Odysseus/Athena


In the moonlight, I saw him approaching, a passenger on the chariot of some immortal, his great bow upon his back. My heart pounded against my chest, but curiosity overcame me, above all else. Turning my back to him, I heard Odysseus climb over the balcony and into my bedroom, felt him lay beside me and wrap his body around mine. He'd come back to me.

"Athena, my Athena." He giggled, deliberately tickling my ear with his well-trimmed whiskers. "Don't pretend to be asleep!"

Against my wishes, I burst out laughing, and he turned my face toward him so I might look into his beautiful, gleaming dark eyes. Before I could speak, he covered my mouth with a kiss. He laced his fingers with mine and rolled over on top of me, pinning me down. "Be my forever?" he implored me. His eyes still sparkled, reflecting the moonlight.

I could find no words, but a quiet "yes" escaped my lips at last.

Again we kissed, over and over, caressing each other gently, embracing. Longing. It felt like a dream, and I wanted him. I tore at his clothes and he took my wrists in his hands. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "Are you sure you're ready?" All I could do was shake my hands free of his grasp and claw at the fabric dividing us. He appeased me and allowed me to undress him, helped me wiggle out of my own nightgown. Skin on skin, his on mine, nothing else in the world. Trembling, I reached down and stroked him. He was larger than most, and rock-hard, ready. He shivered at my touch.

"Make love to me," I whispered. "We're made for each other. Odysseus...be my first."

Odysseus stifled a moan and backed away with feigned innocence, planting kisses along my collarbone and breasts. "Oh, I will," he said with a smile. "But right now, I want to make you come. It might not feel great, the first time. Let me go down on you."

"No!" I pulled him back up.

He gave me a soft, chaste kiss on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, my hero."

He acquiesced. At first, it felt like something that simply would not work. Our two parts did not fit. Then, Odysseus gave one final push, and my eyes welled with tears and I cried out in pain. He offered me his two fingers and I bit down. He rested, burying his face in my neck and covering my body entirely with his own, remaining still. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I think so." Truth be told, I wasn't sure.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

I moaned, half with pain and half with need. I nodded. I needed him to finish what he'd started. He began to move within me slowly, gently, his fingers in my hair, dark eyes holding my gaze. The pain throbbed a while longer, and then it subsided, and I began to enjoy the pleasure, the rhythmic stroking of some place inside me too long untended to.

"You can go faster," I finally said.

"Hm?"

"Faster," I hissed.

I wrapped my legs around him now, driving him in, pulling gently on his dark, shaggy hair to appease what remained of my pain.

"That feels good," I told him. "Very…"

The pain having subsided to a dull, bearable, and intoxicating ache, I began to explore him, tracing the contours of his body with my fingertips—his arm muscles, his spine, the curls of hair at the base of his neck, soaked with sweat. I wound my leg around his and felt his calf muscle with my foot. He moaned, and I thought I would lose my mind.

"Athena..."

It hit me unexpectedly, pounding in my eardrums. It felt like a small pinch within me, and then all of my muscles tensed. I cried out, flinging my arms around his neck. My vision blurred and I held fast. Odysseus quickened his thrusts and my limbs betrayed me; my body lost control of itself, and I lost myself in him. I forced myself back to consciousness at the sound of his own cry, cradling him in my arms as he filled me with warm seed. It was the strangest sensation, not one I could have anticipated. I reckoned I would have to get used to it.

He touched his forehead to mine and smirked mischievously, and then he kissed me. Odysseus fell on me, exhausted, and for a moment we lay like that, him twirling my hair and playfully looping his fingers around mine. Against each other, we gasped for breath, and our rapid heartbeats came in unison, matching wits. Then, he rolled off and embraced me from behind, inhaling the scent of my hair while I breathed him in just as much.

"Does my father know you're here?" I asked after some time. Odysseus giggled and hugged me tighter, and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

In the morning, I woke him with a kiss. Taking his hand in mine, I led him to my private bath, where we began washing each other. As he washed my hair he kissed me, making a trail of kisses from my forehead down to my neck, and then claiming my mouth fiercely. Before long, I had my arms around his neck and we were making love a second time. I was still sore from the previous night, but the water made things gentle.

I screamed and he laughed, covering my mouth with the palm of his hand. "That's probably not the best way to announce my presence in your father's house," he said, his eyes glistening. I could only marvel at the amount of pleasure he was capable of giving me in this simple act of ours.

Odysseus slowed his rhythm and I whispered, "You're amazing."

"I'm yours."

"My other half?"

He pushed into me deeply, suddenly, and I bit into his shoulder to quiet another cry. "You like that?"

My chin still resting on his shoulder, I gave a vigorous nod, running my fingertips lightly over his back.

"Just give me a little time," he whispered in my ear. "I'll find a million different ways to drive you crazy."

In spite of the tears blurring my vision, I held his gaze as he repeated his motion, even harder this time. I gasped and fought the urge to scratch him with my nails like a wild cat. A smirk lit up his face; I had given him his cue, and he drove me to my climax.


End file.
